The Pirates of The Caribbean:Treasureof Disneyland
by Gmonster
Summary: When trying to save the Caribbean from a new villain named the Island Conquer,Jack Sparrow and Will Turner have been sent though time to the Happest Place on Earth, to recover a memeorylosted Elizabeth who is with a lookalike,and recover a powerful sword
1. THE BERMUDA TRANGLE

Writer's notes: For what coming up with Pirates of the Caribbean 3, I decided to do this story

Caribbean: 1705: Dark Island inside the Bermuda Trangle

The army of soilders lined up in thousands and all yelling "Island Conquer" to a tall man in red naval officer uniform and wear a expressless golden mask right next to him stood a simlier masked woman in a beautiful golden dress and held a jaded sword.

Behind them was stone wall with vauge drawing on it, the masked man rised his hands, "Today i have conqured the Caribbean! Tomorrow I conquer the entire world thinks to the all encopessing power of the Trangle harnessed into a sword but the sword is according to native legend was hidden by way of someone senting into another time and place but I have found a way, for it was transproted to what is called "The Happest Place on Earth" and so i will have it AHAHA" then a shot was fired in the air and standing there with there swords out was Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, "Well savvy we missed ye in Port Royal, oh sentin half of me pirate...

"And don't forget the Royal Navy as well Jack..."

"friends after us was not a good idea or stealin his darin Elizabeth ether Island Conquer"

The Island Conquer laughed "AHHA oh you two fools went my bride" then snapping his fingers, the masked woman come forward with sword rasied "then have her!KILL THEM BOTH!" the masked woman attacked Will first and with great anger as Will said "Elizabeth snapp out of it,he just using you" then as there cross near eachother Elizabeth takeoff the mask and said madly "LIAR!" meanwhile Captain Jack slashed through the gurads protecting the Island Conquer, as he raised his hands to the stone map and begin to say

"**LET THE DOORS **

**OF TIME OPENUP**

**LET THE DEVIL'S SEA UNLEASH**

**ITS SECRET POWER **

**LET THESE WHO PREY **

**TO THE GREAT GODS**

**OF THE CARIBBEAN**

**ENTER THE SARCED DOORS **

**OF THE BLACK ISLAND GOD **

**AND FEEL HIS POWERS!!!"**

With that chent the stone wall was openned up in a burst of light and like great wind everyone was sucked into the stone doorway...

**THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN:THE TREASURE OF DISNEYLAND**

DISNEYLAND:1995

"JADE!"yelled a tall castmember to the one who was sleeping near the stairs leading up to enterance to a attraction, "Oh sorry John, but i had just the strangest dream ever was about..."

"It was about you being in strange place and oddly dressed people and for once it wasn't about this place, come on Jade you shouldn't worry"

"But it was real this time, it feld real at least maybe"

"Its 1:05 in morning Jade why don't you go home, am going to, besides it was rough day today, so you should"

"Thinks John but i stilll went to check things out good night"

With that Jade Havenwell waved goodbye to her cowoker, and then procenced to check the park for any overnight vistors, as she checking the now emepty New Orleans Square,she saw a flash of strange green light and smoke coming out of The Pirates of The Caribbean attraction, thinking it was a fire she run toward it, only to found that everything seemed normal,but just to make sure she begin to checkout every ich of the ride anyway then as she get near the treasure room scene, she come across someone floting in the water, "HEY!oh my god!" she said and without thinking swim toward the person and help her toward the shore, the person she had pulled out was a young woman wearing a golden dress, "Come on dear give me a breath, come on" she cough up some water, Jade was happy for this, her smile disappered when she saw who she rescued as the woman Elizabeth pull back her head to say "Think you, who are you?" and she complely looked like her,and all Jade shocked could said was "Am Jade Havenwell and your inside a ride taking a midnight swim it seems"

"Oh then who am i?"

"Great", Jade thought "this trespresser lost her memory and i could in trouble as well" so she thought of a better idea then standing around inside a closed theme park ride,

"Why don't we go to my car then we can talk about who you are, my god this is werid!"


	2. the fun ride of Jack and Will

The next morning at Jade Havenwell's other business being a small hotel The Haven's Inn not far from the park, she tryed to stay clam while her lookalike tryon some of her older clohies, Jade was talking herself nevously "Okey, how am going explain all this ahahah thats the thing!,i wouldn't..."

Then her phone ring "Haven's Inn"If your in not a Haven your inn"

"Jade you need found a better line then that one"

"SI! now is not a good time to talk to you right now"

"Why?your not working at the park are you, besides come to dinner and we talk about the offer i give..."

"I...I can't"

"And why not?"

"Because my...twin sister's over and you how she about us...I mean me"

"I thought your twin sister was in Washington D.C!"

"She is...was there but she come back, sorry get go bye"

Jade hangup the phone angery "My god, i just said no to Si Waston"

"Whose he?" asked Elizabeth now wearing old vatcation clohies, Jade shocked her head "Si Waston is only the richest man in all of Calfornia and he has a interest in alot of real date...I mean estate" then looking at her watch "shit,am late for work listen don't anwser the phone,and whatever do don't touch anything" she said quickly as she slapped the door, of course Elizabeth don't understand a word she said, and followed Jade instated

Meanwhlie at Disneyland in a empty log on Splash Mountain, in a flash of light and smoke was Will Turner,"Jack?Jack!" when his fall down the first waterfall into a cave, there he suddenly alot of animals all singing "_How You Do"_ for all Will could think of this was he hit his head really hard, but when get to the part when Brer Rabbit was tiedup by Brer Fox _"Well then Brer Rabbit looks like am goina SKIN YA!" "Please don't fly me into that briar patch!"..._

Meanwhlie in Tomorrowland, in a empty rocketcar in Space Mountain,Jack Sparrow look around confusingly "Where the bloody hell am i?" he said just before goingup the first hill the rest of time was spent screaming,serveal hours after,Jack and Will somehow found each never the Haunted Mansion but both had a dazed look on there face with Jack anwsering first "I am NEVER ever going to go on anything like that again"

"Jack just how we to get into outfits so we don't look well out of place?" questioned Will as Sparrow smlied pointing to two dumbwit looking tourists guys "These two gents over there should help"

"Hey Tim, this the best vaction ever" laughed the first guy, "yeah its not if we anything not wrong" the second guy said as Will and Jack jumped behind them, some mintues after, Jack was wearing a shrit that said _I LOVE JOHNNY DEPP _as Will as wearing a birzarrly colored shrit "Jack are sure these were right for us" as Jack smuked "Why of course they are, but to the matter at hand which would be founding What's Her Face and getting back to our time, now would think Elizabeth would be that there manor right front of us"

"But Jack should we read the sign first before heading to someone's house?" Jack laughed "Oh come on Will, its as if am goin to steal anything"

_Welcome foolish mortals to _

_the haunted mansion!_

Both Jack and Will shocking and looking at each other with terrflyed looks, "J...Jack don't ever lie to me again" Jack said "W...Who said i was lien,maybe Elizabeth is on that" pointing toward the Jungle Cruise as they get to the loading dock both saw

"Hi am Jade Havenwell i'll be your skipper though out the world famous Jungle Cruise" but all Jack and Will could say was "ELIZABETH!?"


End file.
